Que Lloro
by Yuri Kanbara
Summary: Hermione y Harry tienen un mal entendido y deben resolverlo , horrible summary mi primera historia ¡espero que les guste!


Que Lloro  
  
N/a: hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fan fic es un H/Hr espero que les guste ,les recuerdo que los personajes de esta historia lamentablemente no son míos y que pertenecen a J.K Rowling , la canción pertenece a Sin Bandera , lo único que en este caso es mío , seria la historia TT.  
  
Hermione llevaba largas horas corriendo por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts buscándolo , no sabía como un día tan perfecto pudo haberse arruinado así de fácil ,estaba empezando a darse por vencida pues el cansancio estaba apoderándose de ella , se detuvo a recargarse al pie de una de las escaleras del séptimo piso a tomar un poco de aire  
  
Quédate un momento así  
  
No mires hacia mi que no podré aguantar Si clavas tu mirada que me llena el cuerpo Me a pasado antes que no puedo hablar  
  
-¿Por qué?- se pregunto Hermione , sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas y su voz se escuchaba quebrada - ¿por qué tuvo que pasar?  
  
Flash Back  
  
Hermione se dirigía al gran comedor estaba muy feliz , su relación con Harry cada día iba mejor y su amor por el crecía día a día ,se encontraba en séptimo grado y los EXTASIS la ponían nerviosa , pero al estar a su lado , sus problemas se esfumaban y sacar buenas calificaciones venía ya a segundo plano , pero entonces , sucedió......  
  
-¿Hermy? –la llamo alguien sacándola de su ensueño. -¿eh? , ¡ah! Hola Ron...¿te pasa algo?- le pregunto la castaña alarmada al ver el aspecto de su amigo.   
  
Tal vez pienses que estoy loco  
  
Y es verdad un poco Tengo que aceptar Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar  
  
Frente a ella se encontraba ese chico pelirrojo muy alegre que ella consideraba su mejor amigo , el problema es que parecía que su alegría se había esfumado ... tenia grandes ojeras que cubrían parte de su rostro ,de hecho parecía que no había dormido en muchos días ,su cabello estaba tan desordenado como el de Harry y su característica sonrisa se había esfumado .  
  
-Si, claro – le dijo poco convincente – es sólo que .... quería hablar contigo – le dijo mientras sus mejillas se encendían ligeramente.  
  
-Si por supuesto –dijo Hermione sin notar este ultimo detalle en su amigo - ¿de que quieres hablar?  
  
-Es que .... bueno , ¿podemos hablar en un lugar privado? – pregunto Ron observando a todos los chicos y chicas que entraban y salían del gran comedor – es que... aquí hay mucha gente  
  
-Bueno – le dijo Hermione desconcertada , ¿tan grave era eso que le pasaba a Ron que no se lo podía decir en ese lugar?  
  
Se dirigieron a la sala común de Grffindor , que en ese momento estaba vacía se sentaron en el lugar de siempre y entonces , después de cinco minutos de silencio Hermione decidió romper el hielo .  
  
-Y.....¿qué es eso que me querías decir?- pregunto Hermione con un poco de indecisión en su voz .  
  
Nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer De pronto lo entendí mientras callaba La vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí Y me explicaba ...  
  
Ron miró a Hermione destellando amor y ternura con un ligero toque de confusión y dolor.  
  
-Hermione...-empezó el chico de la melena de fuego- lo que pasa es que yo ...yo....te...te amo – dijo al final mientras sus mejillas se encendían al máximo  
  
La chica se sintió pésimo , ella quería a Ron si pero ...solo como un amigo , su corazón le pertenecía a aquel chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro y desordenado, simplemente no podía corresponder sus sentimientos .  
  
-Ron ...yo..tu sabes que yo estoy Harry – le dijo ella nerviosa- ¡no puedo corresponderte yo solo te quiero como un amig...!  
  
Pero Hermione no pudo terminar su frase pues en el momento menos esperado Ron la beso....  
  
-Vaya , espero no interrumpir – una voz apagada y con ira contenida hablaba desde la entrada de la sala común pero para ambos chicos con sólo esas palabras supieron quien era dirigieron sus miradas a el retrato de la Señora gorda y allí se encontraba un muchacho alto de cabello negro azabache muy desordenado y unos preciosos ojos verdes que en ese momento destilaban coraje y dolor , mucho dolor ...Harry los estaba observando.  
  
...que el amor es una cosa que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuegos y la fuerza se marchita sin tener principio llega a su final  
  
-Harry .....-dijeron los mejores amigos del niño que vivió  
  
-¡No se molesten en explicar!-dijo Harry subiendo el volumen de voz -¡sigan! Me voy para no molestarlos – dijo saliendo de la sala común pisando fuerte  
  
-¡Harry!- gritaron el pelirrojo y la castaña.  
  
-Hermione , yo..realmente lo siento me deje llevar no ,no quise dañarte ni ...-pero esta vez fue Hermione quien corto a Ron  
  
-Si claro que te perdono ¡pero no pierdas el tiempo hay que ir a buscar a Harry!  
  
Ahora tal vez me puedas entender Que si me tocas se quema mi piel Ahora tal vez me quieras entender Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver... ambos salieron corriendo de la sala común a buscarlo , recorrieron todo el castillo , pero no lo encontraban .  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Ahora se encontraba allí recargada en una pared al pie de las escaleras del séptimo piso llorando amargamente ,pensando solo en Harry...poso su mirada en una ventana cercana , al parecer el día compartía su estado de animo ,llovía mucho parecía un diluvio e no se veía nada solo una pequeña figurilla volando en círculos en el campo de quiddich , algunos pajarillos ...un minuto.... ¿campo de quiddich? ¡no había ido a buscar allí! Hermione salió corriendo a los terrenos del castillo a todo lo que daban ,cuando llego al campo de quiddich sus sospechas se confirmaron...allí estaba Harry -¡Harry! ¡baja por favor! –grito Hermione entre sollozos  
  
Que lloro por ti  
  
Que lloro Sin ti Que ya lo entendí que no eres para mi y lloro  
  
Hermione observó como Harry descendía lentamente al verla llegar  
  
-¿Qué? – le pregunto bruscamente haciendo que Hermione llorara más amargamente.  
  
-Harry...por favor..no te enojes ....lo que viste fue un error –dijo ella sinceramente   
  
Nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer De pronto lo entendí mientras callaba La vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí Y me explicaba ...   
  
-¿qué ¿¿te refieres a que fue un grave error verte a ti y a Ron besándose en la sala común? –dijo Harry conteniendo su rabia - ¡Hermione uso gafas pero no estoy ciego! – le grito el exasperado  
  
-¡Ya lo se! – le dijo ella - ¡Harry yo no quiero a Ron tu sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti!  
  
...que el amor es una cosa que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuegos y la fuerza se marchita sin tener principio llega a su final -¡Entonces supongo que te besas con todos tus amigos no!-le grito Harry con lo que Hermione no pudo aguantar más y le soltó una bofetada .  
  
-No se por que dices eso – le dijo entrecortadamente- tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo te quiero mucho y que no te traicionaría , pero creo que tu no me quieres lo suficiente para comprenderme  
  
Ahora tal vez me puedas entender Que si me tocas se quema mi piel Ahora tal vez me quieras entender Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver... Después de eso Hermione se dio la media vuelta y cuando estaba dispuesta a largarse a llorar a su habitación sintió que Harry la tomo suavemente del brazo y la atraía hacia el dándole un cálido abrazo , ella , apoyándose en su pecho lloro , el poso su mano suavemente en su barbilla y la hizo voltear a verlo.  
  
Su mirada verde se encontró con su mirada miel , y le dijo un suave "perdóname" Ella simplemente sonrío y asintió y apoyándose de nuevo en su pecho dijo  
  
-Harry , te perdonare la veces que sea necesarias- las palabras salían cortadas de su garganta .  
  
-¿sabes? Lóselos se apoderaron de mi – dijo el apoyando su frente en la cabeza de la joven –y por eso perdí los estribos pero no quise lastimarte ...  
  
Que lloro por ti  
  
Que lloro Sin ti Que ya lo entendí que no eres para mi y lloro -Lo se Harry –le dijo ella levantando su cabeza y acercándose a el – y quiero que sepas que cada que haces eso ..lloro por ti  
  
El sonrío levemente y se acerco a ella , sus labios hicieron un suave contacto para luego fusionarse en un tierno beso lleno de amor.  
  
En la parte de atrás del campo dos pares de ojos los observaban.  
  
-Sabes cuando la veo así no me gusta tanto – dijo un sonriente chico pelirrojo – será mejor que pida perdón y me olvide de ella.  
  
-Demasiado sabio para ti Ronald- dijo una joven de cabellera rubia y expresión de sorpresa permanente- pero de todos modos espero que hayas aprendido tu lección.  
  
-Si ,claro Lunita- dijo Ron – oye ¿sabias que eres muy bonita?  
  
-¡No empieces Weasley!  
  
Bueno , ese fue el final de mi primer fic , espero que les haya gustado , y por favor ¡dejen Reviews! Malos buenos , mas o menos ¡acepto de todo! Y si quieren escribirme o algo mi e-mail es   
  
Adiosito! 


End file.
